Obsessed?
by NickiMinajandRihannaFan
Summary: What happens when a new chipmunk knocks at your door and you don't know if they're nice or trouble? Read and find out! CGI! R&R Please...


**Heyy :) So I was watching the movie "Obsessed" on YouTube with Beyonc****é Knowles, Idris Elba & Ali Larter in it and I loved it! XD So I decided that I wanted to make a story **_**kinda**_** like the plot, but not **_**exactly**_** X3 Hope ya like the first chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Obsessed?<strong>

It was a rainy day in Los Angeles at the Sevilles and Chipettes household. Thunder and lightning was booming and clapping loudly which mostly gave the younger siblings, Eleanor and Theodore a scare. Of course The Chipettes had just moved in with The Chipmunks just recently about a month ago.

It had been raining for the past week, and mostly Alvin and Brittany were sick of it. Simon and Jeanette actually didn't really mind the rain. Since they were the smarter siblings they had already known that is was good to have rain on the Earth so that the water could help the plants and trees grow.

CRASH! Another lightning bolt shot across the dark gray sky in a flash, which it had received a frightened look from the two green-clad chipmunks. Since Dave was upstairs asleep through the whole corruption, the only chipmunk Theodore could hold onto for his dear life was Eleanor. The blonde and tan chipmunks held each other tight in each other's arms and closed their eyes, hoping and praying that the frightening storm would end soon.

Jeanette saw her terrified sister quickly wrapping her arms around her counterpart and felt all fuzzy inside for her sister. She already knew that Eleanor still had a crush on Theodore. As a matter of fact ALL the chipmunks knew that, except for Theo of course. "Don't worry you guys. The storm's not gonna get ya," Jeanette said in a comforting voice and lightly rested her paw on her young sister's back.

Theodore was breathing heavily. "Lightning's very scary," He said in a small voice. Ellie quickly nodded in agreement. "The good news is, we are all sitting on a comfy couch together warm & safe," Simon exclaimed. "Well duh, Simon," Alvin said and looked off to the side simultaneously. Simon rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Well I'm hungry," Said Brittany, and she leaped down to the floor and scurried across the kitchen floor and hopped onto the counter. She found a way to open the snack cabinet and hopped in the cabinet to get a strawberry Poptart. When she got back she shared a piece with everyone. Theodore and Eleanor swallowed their bites hard as they could keep a lump in their throats as they were still scared.

"Alvin stop smacking," Brittany exclaimed as she tried to eat her piece of Poptart in peace. Wanting Brittany to get irritated even more, Alvin started to chew more loudly as if he were trying to irritate someone when smacking gum too loudly. Brittany growled in aggravation and punched the red-clad in the arm, but Alvin continued to loudly chew his piece of Poptart. _I should've never gave him a piece.._ Thought Brittany.

After 2 minutes of Alvin's continuous smacking, everyone finally had to shout, "CUT IT OUT ALVIN!" Alvin laughed at their frustration.

Suddenly the 6 chipmunks' ear perked up in surprise as they heard 5 small knocks at the front door that were muffled by the loud rainshower. "Did you guys hear that?" Jeanette asked the others to make sure that she wasn't the only who heard it. They all nodded.

They didn't know whether to answer the door or to just pay it no mind. But the unknown visitor knocked 9 more times, the knocks were more quicker than the first. "Alright I'll get it," Alvin simply said and leaped off of the couch to the floor and hopped onto to a near shelf that was close to the doorknob & turned it to open.

The red-clad Chipmunk hopped off the shelf and pushed the door more wider to see who it was. He looked up at first expecting that it was going to be a human at the door, but he was confused to see that there wasn't a human at the door after all.

He looked down at his size to see that there, standing in front him was a dirty-blonde furred chipmunk wearing a matted red dress. Her hair was long and just almost to her waist, but was passed her waist from being wet, and her bang was a straight fringe. Her eyes were a royal purple and had a sparkling glow. She was also wrapping herself with a small white, wet blanket. Alvin's mouth almost dropped open in surprise to see a female chipmunk so pretty that looked so miserable and cold.

"M-May I please come in?" The girl chipmunk's voice had sounded so angelic, but also desperately in need of shelter, as she was freezing and trying to keep herself warm with her blanket. Alvin quickly glanced at his brothers and the Chipettes and looked at her. "Well actually... I don't know if-" "_Please._" The chipmunk stated desperately. Alvin looked into her eyes and saw that she wasn't faking.

"Alright," Alvin said softly. The chipmunk quickly walked inside with no hesitation. After about a few seconds the chipmunk had already warmed up as she sat in middle of the round carpet in the living-room.

Alvin sat beside her and looked her over again. He then notice that on the right side of the blanket it had little red droplets on it. He turned that side over and it was revealed that her right arm was bleeding from a deep cut.

"Simon get the First-Aid kit," Alvin exclaimed as his eyes were focused on the cut. After Simon scurried away to go get the First-Aid kit, the others became curious to who this chipmunk was and how did she get that cut. The chipmunk flenched a little as Alvin gently held her arm in his paws. The others made a half circle around the two. "Um, what's your name, Miss?" Eleanor asked nicely. The chipmunk looked up at Ellie with gentle eyes.

"Charlene," She replied with a smile. "How did you get cut?" Jeanette asked softly. "Well a cat was chasing me before it started raining and it managed to scratch me while I was trying to get away from it. It has been bleeding for a long time now, and it stings too," Charlene explained. "Well Simon's coming with the First-Aid kit," Brittany said and rested her paw on Charlene's shoulder.

"And then you'll be all better," Theodore said cutely. Charlene couldn't help but giggle.

When Simon came back with kit, he opened it and first spreaded some creamed medicine on her cut which caused her to flench in pain, and then he wrapped her arm up with a long cloth for arm. "Thanks... um, Simon isn't it?" Charlene asked. "Yes I'm Simon, the smart one," Simon introduced. Charlene smiled when he referred to himself as "The Smart One".

Theodore: "Hi! I'm Theodore,"

Eleanor: "And I'm Eleanor,"

Jeanette: "I'm Jeanette; but sometimes I really do feel like an Olivia, or maybe a-"

Brittany: "I'm Brittany,"

Alvin: "And I'm Alvin, the awesomest one,"

Everyone else rolled their eyes, but Charlene giggled. "So that "A" on your hoodie means 'awesome'?" She asked and pointed to his hoodie. "Yep," Alvin replied proudly, yet again receiving eyes rolls from everyone else.

Charlene chuckled. "Well that's cute," "Thanks. At least _somebody _appreciates my awesomenest around here besides me." Alvin exclaimed. Charlene chuckled again.

* * *

><p><strong>So whatcha think about my story so far? Is it good? Does it have a good start? Should I continue? Tell me in a review, please! :D<strong>

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


End file.
